Told You I Got Your Back
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks 2
Summary: What turn out to be a perfect day for the two sister turns out to be the worst. Elsa and Anna are face with an dragon that reveals herself to be Maleficient, the evil Queen. Elsa then faces off Maleficient in an epic battle! Who will win! The answer clearly is...not going to say
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by the picture called Elsa vs Maleficent by Yamino from deviantART :D**

* * *

It is a warm and bright summer day in the Kingdom of Corona. The Queen of Arendelle, Elsa and her little sister, Anna, the Princess of Arendelle, were just finishing up their trip to Corona and were heading back home to Arendelle. The two were pretty much quiet throughout the whole walk from the castle and were now heading towards the gates. Elsa is surprise by the silence, usually Anna will always be talkative and everything but right now she is quiet like a mouse. As they were leaving from the gates, Elsa decides to break the silence. She then ask quietly "Well Anna. How did you like your trip to Corona?" She waits for an response but Anna doesn't give her one. "Anna?" She ask again, a little bit louder this time. Still no response. Elsa then decides to turn around to see why Anna wasn't responding. When she did, she nearly wanted to fall over.

The reason Anna didn't respond was that she was gawking at her sword that she had received from the King. It had the Corona's family symbol engrave on it, an handle made from the famous bronze medal with an blade that is so shiny that it could blind a person if you aim it just right and so sharp that it cut an finger open if it brushes against it.

"ANNA!" Elsa yell. This time succeeding in getting Anna's attention. Anna snap out of her trance by shaking her head. She look at Elsa with an confuse look on her face. "Huh? What?"

"Geez sis, you know that sword isn't made out of magic do you?" Elsa stated as she look at Anna and at the sword. Anna gave her an sly smile "Oh I know"

* * *

"I can't believe that The King actually gave you that!"

"Well, he was intending to give it to you but you kindly refuse and knowing me, I was not going to let that offer go so he gave it to me" Anna said while doing all different moves with her sword. It was true, she did refuse to accept the sword from The King, what was an Queen going to do with sword, that's the reason that they have guards and soldiers in the first place so that an Queen don't have to hold that weapon. But Elsa didn't care about herself, she only care about Anna. She really don't want anything to happen to Anna because of that sword. What if someone hurts her with it? What if she was outnumbered? What if she didn't make it in time to save her? What if the sword ki- Elsa then stop herself. She got to stop thinking like this. Anna is an strong, courageous, brave, and smart girl that can handle anything. After all, she is her sister and as long as she's there, nothing will ever harm her because of the love that she have for her sister.

She look at her sister and smile. Anna is an determine and stubborn girl, she will stick by to whatever she says no matter what and there's nothing in the world that can change it.

Elsa knows she can't get Anna to change her mind but like her sister, she's determine and stubborn too. She then simply threw out one of her resistance at Anna, saying

"Well as Queen I find it something that a Princess shouldn't be playing with. Maybe you should give it to Kristoff"

Anna stop twirling the sword and gave Elsa that "oh please Elsa, don't pretend that you are proper all this time'" look and scoff at her "No way I'm giving this sword to Kristoff! Besides, who knows that it might come in handy for us."

Elsa try to think about it but got distracted by Anna's ranting "I mean he already have an awesome sled that you gave him and an reindeer as a best friend while only I have is a talking snowman and an Ice Queen for a sister"

Elsa's eyebrow raise up when she heard that "Oh? Are you saying that you are too good for us now?"

Anna glance over at Elsa and then begin to wave her hands furiously, trying to defend herself "I didn't me it like-uh-y-you know what I mean Elsa!"

"Oh really?" Elsa said with an mischievously voice as she move her hands in an circular motion and in seconds an big snowball form "Do I?"

"Come on Elsa! That's no fair!" Anna whine as she ran ahead of Elsa, covering her head from any attack that was coming her way.

Elsa giggle in delight as she watch Anna run 'She's so childish' she thought as she ran after her with the big snowball.

* * *

Suddenly, an dark shadow came over the two sisters. Elsa notice this and quickly glance up and saw something big flying over them was heading towards Anna! Elsa's eyes widen in fear! She then drop the big snowball and yell "Anna!" At that moment, Anna stop running.

"Huh?" Anna said as she look back at Elsa, confusedly. She saw Elsa is looking at her in pure fear and it made her instantly worry. Just as Anna were about to ask what's wrong, an roar erupt throughout the sky! Quickly, she look up and saw the dragon coming her way! "AHH" Anna shriek as she saw the dragon coming at her full speed! Anna try to move but for some reason her legs won't cooperate with her. 'Come on! Move! Move! Why won't you move?!' Anna thought desperately. Then it hit her! She was paralyze by fear!When Elsa saw that Anna wasn't moving so she decided to go and move her herself. Elsa took off like a speeding rocket to get to her sister. As she was nearing Anna, Elsa then shouts out "Anna, look out!"

Elsa push Anna out of the dragon's way, causing her to roll. Anna recover from it just in time to see Elsa, fending off the dragon but sadly, end up getting snatch up by it!

"ANNA!" Elsa scream out as she stretch an hand out to her sister.

"ELSAAAA!" Anna scream back, she too stretch her hand out to her sister, as she watch helplessly as the black dragon carry away her older sister from her, forever.

* * *

**Whoa! Now that was totally unexpected! What do you think is going to happen next! Stay tune for part 2! Which is coming out tomorrow! :D**


	2. An Author's Note

**Hey guys! Just letting you know that the second part of Told You I got Your Back will be coming out today and third part might possibly come out tomorrow so stay tune for it :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone :D Sorry for the long update but here's part 2. I also decided that I will make three parts to this so only one more part to go! :D**

* * *

_Last Time_

_"Anna!" At that moment, Anna stop running._

_"Huh?" Anna said as she look back at Elsa, confusedly. She saw Elsa is looking at her in pure fear and it made her instantly worry. Just as Anna were about to ask what's wrong, an roar erupt throughout the sky! Quickly, she look up and saw the dragon coming her way! "AHH" Anna shriek as she saw the dragon coming at her full speed! Anna try to move but for some reason her legs won't cooperate with her. 'Come on! Move! Move! Why won't you move?!' Anna thought desperately. Then it hit her! She was paralyze by fear!When Elsa saw that Anna wasn't moving so she decided to go and move her herself. Elsa took off like a speeding rocket to get to her sister. As she was nearing Anna, Elsa then shouts out "Anna, look out!"_

_Elsa push Anna out of the dragon's way, causing her to roll. Anna recover from it just in time to see Elsa, fending off the dragon but sadly, end up getting snatch up by it!_

_"ANNA!" Elsa scream out as she stretch an hand out to her sister._

_"ELSAAAA!" Anna scream back, she too stretch her hand out to her sister, as she watch helplessly as the black dragon carry away her older sister from her, forever._

* * *

Anna falls to her knees in defeat as she keep looking "No.." She gasp out "Elsa..No!" She couldn't believe her sister..gone.

She went through all that trouble to finally get her sister back just to have her get taken away from her again! It's unbelievable but sadly, it's true but

What was she going to do? How can she head back without Elsa? What would she do without her sister? What would Arendelle become without their Queen?

To make matters worse, what if she have to be Queen?! She wasn't ready for that..that responsibility of having the whole Kingdom on her shoulders it's just impossible! Also it would mean that she will never to get to have any fun with Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven.

Anna choke back an sob "I should just..just.." Tears starts to roll down her cheeks "Just..give up!" Tears now then came falling down from her face.

As Anna was getting about to fully stand up, she suddenly slips on ice! She says "Oww! What did I slip o-" She look and saw it was "Ice! It's Elsa's ice!" She quickly stood up, almost losing her balance but she caught herself. She look see where the ice trail lead. The icy trail lead to the forest and keep going. "Elsa's creating a trail for me so I can follow" Anna exclaim happily but as quickly Anna's happiness came is how quickly it go.

The icy trail melting quickly caught Anna's attention. "And quickly!"

"I think I can be some of assistance" says an feminine voice

Hearing this, Anna quickly snap her head and body around just to see an slender white horse, who wore an medallion around his neck. He had both blonde mane and tail and brown eyes and an young lady stand next to him, she wore an pinkish purple dress and have short brown hair and green eyes.

"R-Rapunzel?! M-Maximus?! But ho-"

"There's no time for that!" Rapunzel says as she made her way to Anna with Max by her side. She then takes the reigns that was connect to Max and shove it into Anna's hands. "Hurry! Take Max and go save your sister!"

Anna didn't know what to say. She was practically speechless. Well because a lot of things are going throughout her mind right at that moment! But she finally found her voice and says "Thank you Rapunzel"

"I'll make sure I bring Max right back to you!"

"There's no need for that. Max is well train aren't you Max?"

Max proudly nod at Rapunzel, earning an chuckle from both Anna and Rapunzel. After they finish, Rapunzel turn her attention to Anna and says "Go" Anna nods and quickly jumps on Max. She then looks off in a distance and mentally says to herself 'Don't worry Elsa. I'm coming for you'

"Let's go Max!" Anna shouts as she snap back the reigns. Max then took off towards the forest! Leaving Rapunzel behind, waving from an distance.

* * *

Rapid winds and swirling sounds is all that Elsa heard as she is being flown throughout the sky. "Let me go!" Elsa yell up at the dragon.

The dragon didn't bother to even give much of an glance at Elsa, which just made Elsa even more angry.

"I demand you let me go this instant!" Elsa demand as she began to thrash around but this made the dragon have an tighter grip on Elsa.

"You are in no position to make any demands, human" The dragon spoke. This stun Elsa a lot when she heard the dragon talk!

"W-Wait! You can talk?!" Elsa ask in disbelief. Since when dragons can talk besides the ones that her and Anna made up when they were little.

It seems that the dragon didn't even acknowledge Elsa's question at all but simply continue on what they were saying "And if you were, there's no way that you can survive this fall!"

The dragon is right. There is no way that she could survive from falling this high unless...

Suddenly, Elsa got an idea. She look up at the dragon and says "You wanna bet?"

The dragon couldn't help but let an smirk shown across their face "Hmph. What you gonna do?"

"This!" Elsa then places her hand on the dragon's hand that is carrying her and send an ice shot throughout the dragon's hand. The dragon reel in pain as it let go of Elsa completely. Seeing what they have done, the dragon growl in frustration!

"What! No!" The dragon roar as they watch Elsa free fall away from them. Elsa smile back at them and shouts just enough for the dragon to hear her. "I won the bet!" The dragon look shaken up at first but they start to have an glimmer in their eye which soon made an smirk appear upon their face

"Huh?" Elsa said "What is th-"

Suddenly, Elsa then realize that she is falling to fast and at the rate she is going, she would die before she makes contact with the ground!

'I did not think this through' She thought to herself as she watch the ground getting closer to her by minute.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna and Max are racing fast throughout the woods. They have jump over fallen trees, duck under branches, and cross over streams. All of this to follow the ice trail that was left behind from Elsa. As they were taking an turn between two trees, the ice trail slowly starts to melt away. "Oh No! It's fading fast!" Anna exclaim as she watch in terror as the ice starts to melt away. If it completely does, then so was her chance on finding out where Elsa have went. Unfortunately, her thought was successful for the ice began to melt rapidly!

"No.." Anna says as she jumps off of Max and falls onto her knees as she reaches out for the melting icy trail while repeating "No no no no NO!" At that point, the icy trail then completely melted away, leaving no sign that it was even there. Anna gasps a few times before she lets out an ear piercing scream "NO!"

Max look at Anna with sadness in his eyes. Suddenly, something in the sky caught the horse's attention.

"This can't be happening! Why is it that I have an glimmer of hope it just gets taken away from me?"

Max then starts making noises and gestures to the sky, hoping to get Anna's attention but sadly his actions were proven futile when the girl didn't even much batter an eye over at the horse

"I'm sorry Elsa. I fail you. I-"

Max got tired of this and just went over and hit Anna on the shoulder!

"Oww! Max what was that f-"

Max then gesture his hoof up at the sky. Anna quickly look up to see where Max is pointing at. There she saw the dragon that took her sister, who is holding their hand and an figure free falling in the sky. And that person is

"ELSA!" Anna scream as she jump up from the ground onto her feet. She then took an glance at Max who also took one too. She then got an determine look on her face as she "Hurry Max!"

The horse rear in agreement as he took off, sprinting towards where Elsa was falling at!

"I'm coming Elsa. Just hold on!"

* * *

"Okay I have to think of something and something quick or else I'm going to..die!" Elsa said to herself just enough for herself to hear.

She then moves her hand from her side and aims it towards the ground.

Just as Elsa was about to flick her hand, she suddenly just let it drop to her side when she heard her doubtful side asking questions and saying false thoughts.

_"But what if we don't want to? What if we don't want to stop this from happening? What if it was meant to be? You know that nobody will miss us. Nobody don't care if you're gone. The only reason that people of Arendelle would care _

Yeah, I'm only consider as an weapon to protect Arendelle that's the only reason they need me. Nothing more nothing less. They don't even treat me like an Queen or an person at all. So what's the point?

Elsa then close her eyes, waiting for death to come to her.

"What's my reason of living anyway?"

**_"ELSA!"_**

Her eyes then shot open when she heard the voice. That voice...It sounds so familiar like she heard it before. It kinda sounds like..Realization then hit Elsa as she finally knew who it was

"ANNA?!"

She look over to where ever Anna's voice was coming from. It didn't take long for her eyes to set on an strawberry blonde girl who is riding on an horse, heading towards the spot that she is falling towards.

_'Anna..That's right! Anna is the reason..The reason of me living..The reason that I'm still sane..The reason I feel love again.. so _that's why..'

"I gotta survive this!"

Elsa quickly moves her hand so she can conjure up an snow pile for her to land on but unfortunately, before the whole snow pile was finish, Elsa land on it with an hard impact which render her unconscious! The dragon then swoop down and land a foot away from Elsa, looking at her menacingly. "Now. Who's won the bet now!" Then they raise their hand up in the air, ready to come down with killing strike!

* * *

**OH NO! ELSA! What you guys think is going to happen now? Will Elsa wake up from her unconscious state? Will Anna get there on time? Or will the dragon finish off Elsa for good?! All will be reveal on part 3, THE FINALE! :D**


	4. Finale pt 1

**SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY GUYS! I'M DECIDING TO MAKE 2 PARTS TO THIS SO HERE'S THE FIRST ONE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D**

* * *

_Last Time_

_Elsa quickly moves her hand so she can conjure up an snow pile for her to land on but unfortunately, before the whole snow pile was finish, Elsa land on it with an hard impact which render her unconscious! The dragon then swoop down and land a foot away from Elsa, looking at her menacingly. "Now. Who's won the bet now!" Then they raise their hand up in the air, ready to come down with killing strike!_

* * *

Just as the dragon was about to bring down the killing strike, an sword slice through the air, stabbing the dragon right in the hand! Making its target! The dragon recoiled back a few feet, screaming in agony, away from Elsa while holding it's hand, which is now bleeding. 'Where did this thing come from?!' The dragon thought angrily. Suddenly, an voice was heard throughout the air"Elsa!" The dragon then snapped its head towards to where the source was coming from. Anna and Max burst into the opening in full speed! Anna jumped off the moving horse and rolled on the ground then back on to her feet, running full speed to her unconsicious sister. "ELSA!" Anna yelled again as she slid on her knees next to her. She gasp when she took an long look at Elsa. She had minor scratches on her legs and arms and was bleeding from her forehead! "Elsa! Wake up please! You can't leave me! You're not allow t! Not when you still owe me 13 years back!" Anna plead as she try to blink back the tears as she hold her sister close to her. Suddenly, Anna felt an cool hand touch her cheek and an voice rasping out "An..an?" Anna quickly pull herself back from her sister and quickly look down, only to be greet with an pair of confuse blue eyes, searching for answers. "Anna?" Elsa repeat again, her voice much stronger now "What's going on? Are you-wait. W-What are you doing here?! Do you know you're not safe here?!" Newly fresh tears came pouring down Anna's face as she pull Elsa into an sisterly embrace while half sobbing "Glad you're alright too" Elsa was taken back by this sudden contact from Anna and her tears but she quickly return the hug.

* * *

Without warning, Elsa push Anna to the ground! Anna was going to ask what has gotten into her until she saw her sword flying over them and land somewhere on the ground! Anna then instantly knew what was going down! "Well well" said an voice that sounds like an woman. The two sisters fall away from each other and look to where the voice was coming from. Anna quickly pull herself and Elsa off of the ground. Elsa then starts leaning heavily on her, unable to support her own self. The dragon then stalk a little towards them, still holding onto its bleeding hand. "I have to say that you did quite a number on my hand"

"Ahhh Elsa!" Anna shriek as she began to stutter out "Th-Th-The dragon is t-t-t-talking!"

The dragon look at the strawberry blonde and smile evilly

"Oh rest assure my princess for I'm not just an dragon but something more powerful that made everyone tremble when they saw me!"

Anna became speechless by what the dragon just said while Elsa gasp in realization! "Wait! I know who you are?! Many people talk about you for years!"

The dragon merely smirk at Elsa and began to transform, picking everything off the ground and spinning them out of control! Anna and Elsa have to cover their eyes in order for nothing to get in their eyes!

When everything settle back down to the ground, an tall, lean figure standing there with an smirk on their face, dress in black and held an scepter in its hand.

Elsa narrow her eyes while she says menacingly "Maleficent"

* * *

**Part two will be out tomorrow :D**


End file.
